Fowler High
by SuperSelena23
Summary: The way I think that Elliot and Olivia should have met in high school before they started to work in SVU and how their live's should have been... and EO later on in the story and loving between them lol
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The charters are not mine but some are mine lol, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

**A/N: Well hello this is my first fic. So I hope you like it. Love SuperSelena23 **

**Fowler High**

It was the first day of school at Fowler High and Elliot Stabler was standing by his locker with a couple of his friends. They were talking about how their summer was this year. Now this is Elliot sophomore year in high school and he was one of the cooler kids in the school and he hangout with the cool kids. The bell rang and he was walking to his first class when he bump in to a girl that was smaller than him and she was not looking where she was going. When she hit him and he gave her a look like "What the hell" but he just keep walking in to the class.

Now Olivia Benson was so scared for her first day at school. She really didn't have a lot of friends but only one Madison Serrato her only best friend. It was her and Madison first year in high school. They were both freshman and didn't know how they were they going to like it or hate it.

"So Maddy are ready to start this year great or are we going to be like we were at junior high." Olivia ask her best friend Madison

"I'm so ready to start this year better than junior high, we are in high school we can do a lot more things in high school than we can in junior high like go to parties and go out with guys that are older than us because they guys in our grade are just stupid" Madison said

"Ha well that is for sure, we can do a lot more now" she said "What is your first class Maddy? I don't think we have the same class because I have a lot of honor class that kids are in higher grades have and I'm going to be the only freshman in them"

"Well I know that is true that we will not have a lot of classes together but my first class is English and I hate English in the morning" Madison said but she took Olivia's class schedule and look at it. "Hey we have P.E. together, homeroom, and Spanish. That is so cool"

Ring, Ring, Ring the bell went off

"Well we better go and get to class" Olivia said

"Ok bye liv" Madison said to Olivia when they stated to go their different ways to class

"Ok bye Maddy" she said leaving her friend to get to class

She was walking to her first class when she bump in to a guy that was taller than she was and she was not looking where she was going and he scared the crap out of her. When she hit him, he gave her a look like "What the hell" but she just stop walking and look at the guy she just bump into.

"What the hell was that Olivia you just hit a guys than can crush you like a big, you need to get yourself together man' she thought to herself before walking in the class

"Hey Elliot man, who was that you hit in your way into class?" Fin ask him and he was one of Elliot's best friend in school

"Hey Fin, I don't know she just came out of nowhere and I have not seen her before" he said to his friend

"Well she is cute, do you think she will go out with me" Fin said when Olivia finally walked in to the classroom

That was when Elliot turn around to see who was Fin talking about and when he look her in the eyes he had a feeling like know that she was like no other girl he has met in his life, she was small than him but she was beautiful in his eyes, she had the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen and she had a cute little noise that some little baby should have and her lips were so deliciously plump that he wanted to kiss but he didn't know why he did.

"No man, I don't think she will" Elliot said

"Yeah sure El, whatever you say" Fin told him

Then they both took their sets so class could start but Elliot wanted the new girl to set by him, so he was trying to save the set next to his right because Fin took the one on his left and his other friend Daniel Murrieta took the one in front and Richard Serrato, Madison's older brother took the back one of him and everyone wanted to set by him even Kathy Malone the girl that really like him but he just like her as a friend try to set in the the chair that was next to him but he just put is feet there for the new girl. when there was no more sets to set in Olivia had to set by the guy she had bump into when she was walking in.

when she finally sat Elliot look at her and was trying to think of a way to talk to her and get to know her name until he thought that he would have to say that he was sorry for bumping into her in the doorway for their class "That's right I should do that" he thought to himself

"Hey, I'm sorry for hitting into you when we walked in" he said

"Huh, what?" she said

"Um I said I was sorry that I hit you when the bell rang for class" Elliot told her again

"Oh, no it was my fault that we ran into each other, I was not looking where I was going, so you don't have to be sorry I should be sorry" Olivia say trying to listen to the teacher in the front of the class

"Well it was both of our fault so crushing into each other..Um.. I'm Elliot Stabler and what your name? because I just ran into you and not even saying sorry when we hit into each other and not asking if you where OK um." Elliot was trying to get her to say her name

"Oh Olivia Benson" she said not looking at him

"Oh, Well nice to meet you Olivia" he said

"ah, you too Elliot" she said trying not to blush when he said her name when she finally look at him she thought he was so cute that she thought that maybe he will be the only that will love her more than anything in the world that she wanted so much just by the way he look at her and says her name

**A/N: so what do you guys think of my first story right now, should I go on or just leave it how it is? just leave a review thanks - SuperSelena23**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns that character but some are mine own lol.

A/N: So I'm adding a other chapter for you guy I hope you like it.

Well the next then Olivia Benson knew it, it was time to get out of class and now she on her way to P.E. to meet up with Madison but the funny thing is that Elliot had the same P.E. class with Olivia and her friend Madison.

"Hey Liv, what up" Madison said when she was walking up to Olivia

"Hey Maddy, nothing just I had the weirdest thing happen to me when I was walking to my first class" sh says to her but looking of to daydream about a one sexiest blue eyes guy she met in her first class of the day but now she was going to fourth class before they headed to lunch.

"HUH, what do you mean that you had something weird happen to Liv, what is it I what to know" Maddy said try to get Olivia's attention but she was still thinking about Elliot "Oh man, something had to happen for Liv for not listen to me when I'm talking to her" Maddy thought "Hello earth to Liv, I'm waiting for you to tell me" she hit her arm.

"Huh, oh ouch that hart Mad, man OK I will tell you if you would stop hitting me in my arm" she said rubbing her arm that already had bruises there from her mother Sarah Benson gave her last night when she came home drunk after she left the bar

"OK Liv, tell me what happen to you" she said when they finally changed and out to their P.E. class by the basketball courts for class to start

"Well, I was walking to my first class A.P. history and I hit into this really cute guy but at first he was kind of mean to me when we bumped into each other, then I had to set by him and his friends and your brother Richard" she started to tell her friend what had happened to her

"Well, go on Liv I want to hear more" says Madison

"I will Mad, just hold on, I have to tie my shoe OK" she says to her and Madison just nodded "OK, now where was I oh yes, well I had to set by him because there was no more chairs to set in, so when I started to listen to the teacher he started to talk to me and try to say sorry for bumping into me Mad, he is so cute I really like him just by the way we just talk for just a little bit"

"Wow, Liv I have not seen you like this, you are blushing just talking about him, so he is really cute huh..." and Liv just nodded "So tell me everything about him like if he has a cut butt and nice hair oh or his eyes color, you know how I like guys with really cute eyes color"

"I know Mad, he has a really nice smile that can just take your breath way and his eyes are blue and they are really look like a crystal blue that I can just look at them forever and just go swimming in them and Gross Mad, I didn't look at his butt when we walk out because I was in front of him"

"Hey John, I didn't know we had the same P.E. class together with the guys" Elliot said to his friend John Munch and his other friends he had in his A.P. history class

"Hey El, what up? I didn't ether but that is so cool" he said to Elliot and all his friends said too

when Liv and madison walking in class they ran in to one of their other friend that move away when they in middle school and now she was back for high school in New York city that she once love so much when she was living with her father but she moved because of her mom she won custody of her but now is living with her dad because her mom died during the summer

"Alex, I didn't know you came back" both liv and maddy said to other best friend they had in their life

"Well, it happen during the summer when my mom died from a car accident when a car hit her when she was in the middle of the road after she got off of work" Alex Cabot said to her two best friends in the world

"Sorry" they both said to her for hope that their friend is OK with everything that had happen to her

"It's OK guys, don't worry I really didn't like living with her and I just wanted to come back and see my dad and you guys because I really missed all of you" she said

"Hey Al, did you know that Liv met someone in her A.P. history class this morning" Maddy said to Alex and she turn to Liv to see if what Madison said was true even though it was and all Liv did was nodded and started blushing again

"Is that true Liv?" Alex ask her knowing that it was true she just wanted to hear it for herself

"Yeah I did" Liv said to her

"So tell me who he is and like" AL asked her again to get everything to know who this guy is that got her friend all girly like and Liv started telling the story what happen to her this morning to her other friend again

"So he sounds nice and cute but what is his name that is what I want to know" said Alex and Madison nodded in agreeing with her

"Well, OK his name is Elliot Stabler" she said and both her friends just look at her like they wanted to say "WHAT?" out loud but both was both socked to hear her say his name than Madison started to talk

"WHAT?" she said "That is one of my brother Richard's friend you are talking about and he is one year a head of us, how can you like him I live with Richard and I hate him for life" Maddy said to Liv

"Well, I didn't know that was the same Elliot that was your brother friend" she started to think "Oh man that is the Elliot, me and Mad and we told Alex about, hearing about from Richard when he and Elliot would go to parties and get wasted and have all the girls all over him because he was sexy as hell, maybe I should not like him" and they all made in to the basketball courts and found out that Elliot and Richard Madison brother had the same class with them and his friend too

"Yo El, there is that girl we have in our first class this morning" Fin and his friend Daniel said at the same time and Elliot turn around to see her there in his class again

"Ah man, my kid sister is with her oh what that is Liv my little sister friend" Richard said to Elliot when he turn to see all his friends was look at

"Oh, and your sister is a year younger than you right Rich" John started to laugh at him

"Shut up John, I know i can't believe that you and Fin like my kid sister friend" Richard said to them well holding the ball they where playing with

"Well, I know I do, and I don't care is she is younger than me and a friend to your sister, she is not mine sister ha" Fin said "And I'm still going to get her in my bed and be my girl if you like it or not Rich" that is when El got mad at Fin for what he said about the girl he like

"Well, I'm sorry Fin but I don't think she likes you and I will get her to be my girlfriend before you can do anything about it" he said to Fin that just look at him

"OK, whatever you say Stabler, want to put your money where you mouth is and bet your money to see who she will pick to be her boyfriend by the end of two month?" Fin ask him

"OK, I will bet you" El said to him "I will win her before you will Fin and she will be my girlfriend by the end of this month because there is something to her that I can't put my finger on but I will find out though" he thought to himself when he was look at Olivia

A/N: Well I hope you like this Chapter and the will be more EO later and lets see who will win Liv's heart Fin or Elliot tell me what you think and leave a review and I will see if what you want I will put in the next chapter.. thanks Love SuperSelena23 aka Selena Meloni


	3. Chapter 3 - game is on

**Disclaimer: The charters are not mine but some are mine lol, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

**A/N: Well thanks for the review and adding my story to your list to read, you guys are awesome. So here is another chapter for you guys Love SuperSelena23 (Selena Meloni)**

"Hey Liv, look there is Elliot and he is with all of his friends, he is looking at you Liv" Alex said and Liv and Madison both look where Alex was look at

"Oh, he is looking at me and his friends too, Oh My God why is he looking at me like that I'm going to blush again because we are looking at each other" Liv thought when she was looking where Elliot is with his friends

"I think he is coming this way with my brother and his friends Fin, John, and Daniel" Maddy said to her friend and they started to look away like they weren't look at them and just look like they were just hanging out and playing basketball like the P.E. teacher said to

when the boys made their way to the girls when Kathy came and stop Elliot and his friends, so she can talk to him and get him to go out with her before any other girl did because she was head over the hills in love with Elliot but he didn't like her like that and always just says no to her all the time

"Hey El, what's up? I didn't know we had another class together" Kathy said but she knew that she did because she was a TA in the office last year and was trying to get into every class that Elliot was in but she couldn't because he had a lot of hard classes and Kathy was not that smart to be in some of the same classes.

"Oh, hey Kathy I didn't know ether well I guess that is kind of cool" he said but he really didn't care if she was in the class all he wanted was to go to Olivia or Liv that Richard had said "I have to find a way to get out of talking to Kathy" El thought he was try to tell his friend that he want to go and stop talking to Kathy, so when Daniel saw what he was try to say by the look Elliot had on his face, so he started to talk

"Ah, El we have to go I forgot something in my backpack that I need for class" said Daniel and at that time Elliot felt relieved that someone said something so he can talk to the girl he really like when he met her only couple of hours ago in class

"Oh yeah, that right Dan we were going to with you to get what you needed um... so Kathy we have to go I will see you around I guess" he said

"Oh, OK El I will see ya later" she said but she didn't want to stop talking to him but her friends were waiting for her to come back from talking to the famous Elliot Stabler the head Quarterback on the Varsity football team even though he was only a sophomore and the pitcher for the baseball team, to see what they talked about and want to know if she ask him out yet and to be her boyfriend but yet again she didn't because he had to go

So the gang of boys started to walking again and headed to where Olivia and her friends were standing at, when Alex and Madison look up and seen that the guys were coming their way to talk to them but Madison didn't want her brother there with them but he was friends with the guy that her best friend really like

"Hey Liv, look who is coming our way" said AL and Liv turn to look to see who Alex was talking about "And there he is looking at me and he is walking in our way, I hope he stops and talk to us" Liv thought when she look at Elliot walking to her

"He is looking at you Liv like he want you to be his girlfriend or something" Madison said

"I hope so" Liv wanted to say but instead said it in her head when she was still looking at him walking to her

"Mad, I hope we don't have the same P.E. teacher or same class as me" Richard told his litter sister that he didn't want to be in the same class with her when the guy made it to the girls and his sister

"Well, I don't know if we do but I have Valentini as our teacher how about you" she asked her bother and hit her that they did have the same teacher for their class when he look at his class schedule and look up like he was going to blow up because he was so angry that they had the same class

"Well, I guess we do Mad, we all do" he said well waving his hand to his friends and his sister friends that they all have the same class but El and Liv was not even pay attention to everyone on what they were talking about because they were looking at each other just waiting for the other to start talking

"Why is he just looking at me and not doing nothing, I totally want him to talk to me right now, so Please Elliot say something" Liv thought

"Damn, this girl is so damn cute I'm totally going to win this bet ha Stabler doesn't have a chance to get her" Fin thought too the same time Elliot was thinking about Olivia

"Man, she looks so cute right now just looking at me, come Stabler get yourself together and say something, anything to get her to talk to me" El thought but Fin started to talk to Olivia and that made him mad as hell

"So um.. Madison who is your friend here" Fin ask Madison wanted to know her whole name not just Liv if that was just all her name was three little words

"Oh who Fin?" Madison ask him and Fin pointed to Liv and Madison look were he was Pointing "Oh that's my friend Olivia, why? what do you want from her" she said and she wonder why he want to know who she is they were just freshman and why would sophomore wanted to talk to them upsides her brother and Elliot by the way Liv and EL look at each other

"Well, I just wanted to know... so Olivia what's up? how was your first day of school going" he ask Liv but she was not even listening to him until Alex hit her to get to stop looking at Elliot and talk

"Ouch, huh oh uh hey its going fine I guess if you want to say that if your in the first year of high school and your scared that it might go bad" she was talking to Fin and Elliot got sad that he didn't talk to her first but Liv turn from Fin to look back at Elliot and she saw that Elliot look sad just by how he was looking down and hang his head little

"Yeah well, I think we all go though that our first year in high school but it gets better by the time you know it" Fin said to her but he saw her looking at Elliot "Man, I have to get her to look at me and not Stabler, what does he got that I don't?" he thought and that is when Elliot had a idea to agree with Fin and talk to Olivia, so he look up and talked

"Yeah that right, that was how I felt when I started high school" El said and Liv just look at him like "No way he felt like I am feeling right now" look on her face

"Really? Elliot is that how you felt when you started" she ask him and he just nodded his head saying yeah to her

"I did Olivia and don't worry it gets better and umm... Hi Olivia" he finally said Hi to her after giving her some hope that high school is going to be a great four years of her life

"OMG, he finally said hi to me, God I love how he says my name" she thought "Well, thank you and umm... Hi Elliot" she smiled at him

then the bell rang that was when Kathy and her friend started to walk out of class when she saw Elliot talking to a girl she didn't know but thought she might be new fresh meat in the school

"Hey Kathy, look Elliot is talking to a girl that is new here" her friend Melinda Warner told Kathy

"Why is he talking to her she not petty or nothing like me and I'm try to get him to know me and look at him, he is all over her" Kathy thought and was getting mad at him "Well I guess this is war than" she thought again

**A/N: Well I hope you like this Chapter and the will be more EO later and lets see who will win Liv's heart Fin or Elliot tell me what you think and there is a war going on to get Elliot between Kathy and Liv even though Liv doesn't know about it yet, just leave a review and I will see if what you want I will put in the next chapter.. thanks Love SuperSelena23 aka Selena Meloni**


	4. Chapter 4-end of the first day of school

**Disclaimer: There are some charters ****they belong to Dick Wolf ****that are not mine but some are lol and I have change a few things in this story.**

**A/N: Well thanks for the review and adding my story to your list to read, you guys are awesome. So here is another chapter for you guys I really love you guys for reading this Love SuperSelena23 (Selena Meloni)**

The next thing Olivia and Elliot and all their friends knew it, it was almost the end of the day and they all were in their second to the last class before school ended and Liv and her friends were in their homeroom when Elliot and his friends were in auto mechanic class and they all couldn't wait for school to end

Olivia and her friends were just sitting around talking about how their day had gone so far and it was a really great one for all of them, when they were talking two boys came to talk to them and one really like Madison and the other like Alex but the girls just wanted to be their friends so that is what they were going to be their friends

When one of the boys name Joshua Meloni started to talk to them to see how their first day went and if they like it

"Hey guys, how was all your day going so far? I have to say mine was ok I just want to go home and play my video games" Joshua said to the girl while him and his friends Jacob Collins the other boy that walk with him to the girls

"Mine was good" both Madison and alex said to them both

"How about you Liv" Jacob said to Olivia when she didn't say anything because she was drawing on her paper with heart and Elliot name on it

"Oh, I have to say mine was great I guess even though its supposed to be boring for the first day of school" she said back to their two friends they had made in their 8th grade year in junior high

"That's cool" both Jacob and Joshua said at the same time and they found sets to sit by their friends

"Man, I have to say that today was a great day" said Fin to his friends

"Why is that fin" said John, Daniel, Richard, Elliot, and their other friend Nathaniel Booth that they only have in a couple class ask him at the same time

"Because I met one every cute young girl today name Olivia Benson that is going to be my girlfriend really soon" Fin said trying to get under Elliot skin because he know that Elliot like her too

"I don't think so Fin, I'm going to get her before you do and ask her if she wants to go out this Friday after the game" El said so his friends can hear him so his friends know that his was not backing down from this bet

"Ok than, I'm going to ask her out too for Friday night as well lets see who she pick, I'm going to ask her tomorrow during lunch" Fin said going up to Elliot so he can see that he was not going to give in and let el have all the girls he wants

"Well, that is what you think Fin I'm going to go ask her after school and see if she needs someone to walk her home" El thought when he was looking at Fin

"Speaking about lunch" Nathaniel said "Did you see Kathy and her friends looking at us and your little sister friends Rich? Like she was mad as hell because we were eating with them"

"Don't remind me" Richard said because he couldn't believe that Elliot wanted to sit with his little sister and her friends at lunch "And yeah I did, she look like she was going to kill you El and Liv because you guys were talking"

"Oh, really I didn't notice that we were and why would she do that to Liv for, I'm not her boyfriend I just want to be friends with Kathy and I don't like her like that" El said

"Well, by the way she like at you and Liv it sure look like she want you to be" Daniel said and all his friends but Fin nodded because he was looking at Elliot and Olivia during lunch when they were talking and that made him mad because he wanted to talk to Olivia

The bell rang and everyone was heading to go to their last class of the day, well Elliot and his friend were talking they ran to Kathy and her friends on their way to meet up with Olivia and their new friends to talk a little before they went to class, then Casey Novak one of Kathy's friend started to talk to Nathaniel, her boyfriend

"Hey Nathan, how was your day going so far babe?" she ask him when they walk up to each other and huge and kiss too

"Hey baby, its good and you? anything new?" Nathaniel ask Casey and all his friends just want to get to class so they can get out the school already but there was one person (Elliot) that totally wanted to run away when he saw Kathy that he didn't want to see right but he really want to do is talk and see Olivia, so Elliot keep look down the hallway to see if he saw Liv anywhere or she was coming out of her class and Kathy did whatever she can to he is attention but there was no way she can when keep look away from her

"So El, what are you doing after school?" Kathy wanted him to walk her home so she can ask him out after the game on Friday night because everyone know that the head cheerleader and the star football quarterback were supposed to be going out but not El and Kathy, he didn't want anything to do with her because what what their freshmen year when Kathy and Elliot use to date but found out that she cheated on him and was started to rude to him and all his friends and anyone that would talk to him and she just wanted to get Elliot back any way she can

"Huh, sorry Kath I didn't hear you what was it that you said" he ask her to say what she just said to him

"I ask how was your day was" Kathy said angry at him because he was ignored her when she was talking to him "Why is he paying attention to me? he keeps looking around him to find something or someone, is that it he was looking for that girl he was talking to in P.E. and at lunch? if so she is going down because Elliot is mine and no one else's" she thought when he look away from her again

"Oh it was good" he said back not looking at her when he saw the girl he really wanted to talk to and walk with before Fin saw her and ask out before he did "Sorry Kath, I gotta go I need to talk to someone about our homework assignment for class bye" he said when he started to walk way, lucky for him Fin was to busy with Melinda to see him walk away

He ran up to Liv shouting her name "LIV! Hey wait up" he said to catch up Olivia and her friends going to their locker before they went to class "LIV" he shouted one more time and then Olivia turn around to the familiar voice she really didn't want to hate because she really wanted to love really badly but her friends didn't what her to get hurt because of his reputation with girls but they were not true but she didn't know that yet until he told her the truth

"Oh, look who is coming this way Olivia" said Joshua looking at the older boy running their way

"Yeah, that is Elliot Stabler, He is so cool" Jacob added looking where Joshua was pointing at so they all can see who it was

"Lover boy is here for you Liv" Maddy said at Liv kind of mad at her because she like one of her brothers friend and didn't want her to but its her life if she likes him then she is going to get hurt by him and they have to save her from Elliot, let just pray that he takes care of her

"Will you guys stop it, stop calling him that" even though she wanted to call him that herself and her friends to make fun of her Olivia want to so badly to do "His just a friends with us and I don't know if he wants anything with me remember I'm younger than him, he probably have a girlfriend or likes older girl not ones that were younger than him" Liv said to them

"If he does or not, he's coming this way and looking like he is love sick for you Liv" Alex said

Finally Elliot made his way to Olivia and her friends and started to talk to her "Hey Liv, where is your last class at? I will walk you there on my way to my class" he said but the weird things is that they had the same class A.P. English together but didn't know that they did until she told him where her last class was

"Oh OK, my last class is in room 188 I have A.P. English with Mrs. Cruz" She said to Elliot and he looked at her funny but he had Mrs. Cruz as his teacher too for the same A.P. English class that when she wanted to know why he what looking at her like she had something on her face "What? what's wrong? do I have something on my face?" she ask

"Oh no, I was just thinking that I have Mrs. Cruz as my teacher for my last class and I guess we have A.P. English together too, that's just funny that I have a lot of classes with you like history, Computers, P.E., Math and English that was what I was kind of thought when you said that it was funny and looking at you like I was" he said to her so she can feel better for the way he was looking at her right now "Yes, I have another class with her and I'm going to ask if I can walk her home after school so I can talk to her and to see if she wants to go to the game to see me play and than ask if she want to go out after the game and I don't know if Fin has the some class as us, I hope he doesn't" El thought in his mind when Liv talk back to him

"Oh OK, I'm sorry the why I acted towards you and I guess it is pretty funny that we have like 4 classes together" she said then the bell rang and everyone was going their different ways and that is when Fin saw Elliot and Olivia talking when he was talking to Melinda and her friend and saw them walking away to their last class for the day but he didn't have the same class as El and Liv, he had computer for his last class with Daniel and John

When Elliot and Olivia made it in to their English class and took their sets, their teacher Mrs. Cruz know as Arlene Cruz started talk to they class "Hello class, I know this is your last class of the day and you guys don't want to be here I know but let me tell you that this class is going to fun if you guys make it that way and I'm going to put you guys in two pairs of partners because we are going to do a lot of projects in this class" Mrs. Cruz told the class

"Oh man, I hope I get Liv as my partner for this class please Mrs. Cruz let me have her as mine" Elliot thought in his mind because he wanted to Live for himself and no else can have her

"Oh man, we have to be partner up I hope I don't have to get Elliot as my partner because that means we will be together a lot to do our work for this class but than again I get him all to myself and we can hangout more and maybe we can be best friends or even more like he can be my boyfriend and I can be his girlfriend, Oh please Mrs. Cruz let me have El" Olivia thought to herself when she waited to see if she got Elliot as her partner

"Richard Serrato you are with Nathaniel Booth and Casey Novak is with Melinda Warner and Clark Kent with Becky Pruneda and Olivia Benson you are with umm... Oh Elliot Stabler" she said them last when she was finished partnering the class up

"Yes, I got Liv, thank you there is a God, this is going to be a really great year with this girl as my partner in this class and maybe even partner out of school like my girlfriend, I just gotta win her over and I'm going to do anything to get her" Elliot thought to himself well Olivia kind of thought the same thing about been partner up with Elliot and the it was going to be a great year but she didn't know about the other things he thought

"Oh thank God I got El as my partner why I am thanking God even though I don't believe him so I will just thank Mrs. Cruz for that and this year is going to be great" Liv thought but was interrupted when Elliot started to talk to her

"Isn't that cool that we got to be partner up with each other this class is going to be fun because I got you and I think Mrs. Cruz is great this year is going to be great in this class" He said

"Oh yeah it super cool that we did, we get to be partner its going to be fun and I agree Mrs. Cruz is cool and it is going to be a great year" she said and thought "Because I got to meet you today and we are going to hit it of as great friend and maybe more"

"Hey, I was thinking maybe I can talk you home today if you want? if not its OK I understand, I don't have football practice until 4:30 this afternoon" he said to her hoping that she would say yes to him so he can walk her home today and he can ask her to go to the game and out after

"Oh well, I don't know" she said but thought "If he walks me home and my mom Sarah there she is going to kill him if she is drunk again but then again she sometime don't come home until like 11 at night"

"Oh OK, if you don't want me to than its fine" he said kind of disappointed that she did want him to walk her home and Olivia can see and hear that he was disappointed in his face and voice then she quickly answered him back but just pray her mom was home just yet and came home later so they can hangout at her house

"OK, you can walk me home today and I really like it that you do" she said with a smile on her face and Elliot look up and smile at her like he won a million dollars

"OK, I will walk with you after class is finished" Elliot said happy that he get to walk with her and was happy that he gets to have more alone time with her and he can ask her out "I love this day" he thought and he couldn't wait for class to end

**A/N: So I hope you all loved it as much as I wrote it **lets see who will win Liv's heart Fin or Elliot and will Elliot going to ask her out or just chicken out tell me what you think and there is a war going on to get Elliot between Kathy and Liv even though Liv doesn't know about it yet and what does Kathy have up her sleeve for Olivia, just leave a review and I will see if what you want I will put in the next chapter.. thanks Love SuperSelena23 aka Selena Meloni****


	5. Chapter 5-the Question Finally

**Disclaimer: There are some charters they belong to Dick Wolf that are not mine but some are lol and I have change a few things in this story.**

**A/N: Well thanks for adding my story to your list to read, you guys are awesome and sorry for the late update I have been busy with school, homework, been really sick and a drama that my church is putting on next month so there is going to be a lot of practices. So here is another chapter for you guys, I really love you guys for reading this~Love SuperSelena23 (Selena Meloni)**

The bell rang to tell everyone that school was over and everyone happy that it was but there was two very excited that school had finally ended for the day so they can walk home together and start their relationship as friends and maybe more if they were not to nervous to make to first step to the right direction.

So Olivia and Elliot found themselves walking out of class and to each other locker so they can get their stuff and walk home together. after getting their stuff they needed to take with them home, they started to walk to the door that were in the front of the school that lead the way out so that everyone can go home. they were almost to the doors when both Olivia's and Elliot's friends walk to them and Elliot was kind of mad that they didn't make out of school that they did run into their friends but that didn't happen

"Hey, guys wait up for all of us" All their friends said at the same time making their way to them so they can walk out of school together and made their ways home

"Shoot, man we were so close to be alone right now and I can ask her out" Elliot thought "Hey guys, we will wait for you" he said when he stop and made Olivia stop too

"So what are we doing right now that school is done, want to hangout and get a pizza?" Nathaniel ask everyone that was there around him

"Yeah, that will be great" Said everyone but Elliot didn't want to because he want alone time with the girl of his have ever dream for and when Olivia heard everyone wanted to go but didn't hear Elliot that he wanted to go so she didn't want to go ether if Elliot wasn't going then she didn't want to go too.

"Hey El and Liv are you guys want to go with us? to go get some pizza?" Daniel ask them both when they haven't said anything to see if they were going to go with them

"Ummm..." Elliot started to say but Olivia interrupted him to say anything more to their friends

"Well, I don't think I can go because of my mom might be home and she is really strict that if I'm not home before she is, she gets mad because she doesn't like me to out to late and I have to make dinner before she get home" She said so she didn't have her mom get mad at her again and have her hit her again and also want some alone time with Elliot so they can hangout

"Wow save by Liv that she has to go home because of her mom and that means I can still walk her home and have alone time with her, thank God I get to" Elliot thought before he give his answer to his friends "I don't think I can go with you I promise Liv that I will walk her home before I have football practice" he said

"Oh come guys come with us" Fin said trying to get Olivia to go with them but did't want Elliot to walk her home alone and if Elliot did he was going to go with them but both Elliot and Olivia didn't want to go with them

"Na its OK, we will go next time everyone want to go and I already promise Liv that I will take her home, sorry guys" Elliot said after he look at Olivia and knowing that she did not want to go with their friends this time but they will next time and she just nodded her agreement that she was not go with them

"OK, Liv just call me and Alex later K?" Madison ask Olivia to call them so they will know what happen when her and Elliot walk to her house and to see if he did anything that they can talk about to see if they are going to be more than friends and she just nodded before turn with Elliot out the doors to walk home

"OK, bye El and Liv see ya tomorrow" all their friends said to them before they walked out the school and out on to the street do go their separate ways

"Bye guys" both Olivia and Elliot said over their shoulders before walking down the street to Liv's house and their friends wave back to them but Fin was going to walk after them when Melinda stop him so he can go with her and his friends to get pizza, so he can't go with them and hangout with his friends before he had to football practice too with Elliot and he was going to ask him how the walk was so he can know if he ask her out

So Liv and El was a block away from Liv's house and they were talking about school and how their first day went and get to know each other. Elliot told her about his family, about how he dad was a cop and he's mom stayed home and that he was the oldest of 4 kids and that he had 1 younger sister and 2 younger brothers and Olivia told him that she was that only kid and that it was only her and her mother, she told him that she didn't know her father and that he left when her mother told him she was pregnant and he just walk out on her mother but Olivia didn't want to tell him the true about her mother and father because she didn't like to tell everyone that her father was a rapist and that her mom was an alcoholic and beat her up because she was the product of her mother raped, so she told him just one little lie, so he didn't think of her any less because it.

And before they knew it they were by her house and they where going to walk up to the door when Olivia stop and turn to Elliot that say 'thank you' for walking her home but before she turn she look in the house and to see if her moms car was there but there was no sign that her mother was home, she turn to talk to him and ask him to come inside with her

"So El thank you for walking me home today uh... do you want to come in? It looks like my mom is not home yet want we can talk some more before you have to go back to school for football practice" she said to him hoping that he would say yes to her so they can talk more

"Oh, your welcome Liv and I would love to come in and talk some more" he said happy that he can get more time with her and ask her out, so Olivia turn and unlock her door to her front house so they can walk in and have a set on her couch to talk, so Olivia let Elliot into the house and showed him where the couch was in the living room was and they both took a set and Elliot was very nervous to talk to her when they were alone in her house

"Thanks for letting me stay and talk to you" El said to Liv she was so nervous that she was looking to the floor so he could see that she was scared shitless "There was something I have been wanted to ask you all afternoon" and Liv look up to him when he said that to her and she look so scared what he was going to ask her like if he wanted her to do all of his homework so he can just go chase all the girls in their high school but she didn't know that he wanted to just chase her around and be her boyfriend

"Oh you you do? OK going head and ask" she said wondering if what he wanted was good or bad

"Ummm... OK, well I wanted to know if you... umm... wanted to go to... the... the football game Friday with me, I mean to watch me play but you will be there with me and maybe got out after to get something to eat?" he said he was so nervous that he could barely get out the question and also for her answer if she is going to say yes or no to him

"Umm... you mean like a date? and you want me to go to the game to cheer you on and be there for you like a girlfriend should be for their boyfriend or just as friends? she ask and all Elliot can do was nodded

"Yeah, well like a date but between friends, we are not like that just yet I mean I want to someday if you want to?" he said and Olivia just look at him dumbfound that he said that but yet he was right they need more time to be friend first and get to know each other more then maybe they can be more later on

"Well, OK I will go with you as your friend and cheer you on at the game and we can go out to get something to eat later, I would love to" she said and El look up happy that she said yes to him and he thought that this day couldn't get any better for him

"OK, I will pick you up here before the game and we can go together and we can watch the jv game and then I would have to leave for my game but I will look for you every time I'm not playing" he said

"Ok, that sounds great but meet me down at the corner from here, so my mom doesn't hurt you she really does not like me seen boys so I will tell her that I'm sleeping over at Madison and that Alex is going to be there with us K" she said to him so she didn't get hurt for seen him when her mom didn't want her seen anyone just yet

"OK, that sounds great I will be you there then at 5:30 Ok" he ask her but he look at the clock on the wall and he knew he had to go so he can make it to football practice "Oh, I have to go but I will talk to you tomorrow Liv"

"Ok, I will be there and I will see ya tomorrow El" she said and they both got up from the couch so they can walk to the door so he can going back to school for football practice "Bye El"

"Bye Liv" and with that he walk out the door and was on he way back to school and he thought to himself "What a day? it was a great day and she said yes and I am on my way to get her and Fin I'm sorry but eat your heart out she is going to be mine and no one else's" and he was walking back to go to practice happy that he was on his way to getting Liv to be his girlfriend and love and show her what she mean to him and the world and Live was happy that he ask her to go to the game and out later she was dying to tell her friends what had happened to her, so she got her phone out and went to her room to call Madison and Alex

she wait for her friends to pick up until madison was the first to answer first "Hey Liv, what's up?" she ask her when she pick up

"Hey Mad, we need to call Alex and I have something to tell you both something OK?" she said

"OK, I will do that right now" she said and got on her 3-way calling and called Alex and she answer on the second ring

"Hello?" she said "Hey AL, its me and Liv, she called me and said to call you and that she has something to say to us" Madison told Alex "OK, what up Liv?" they both ask

"Well, you know that Elliot walk me home and I ask him in" said and they both said "Yes, and your mom was there and she didn't kill him" say shocked that she asked him in

"Yes, I did and no she not her yet anyways let me tell you everything ok?" she said and they said "OK" and she counting to tell her friends what happened "Well, we where setting on the couch and he ask me out to go to the game with him and out to dinner later"

"OMG!" they both said to her "Really? he ask you out no way Liv that is so great" Alex said

"Yeah that great" Madison said "Wait what are you going to do? you can't tell your mom that you are going out with him"

"I know, I'm going to tell her that we are going to the game and all three of us are going to have a sleep over at your house Mad if that is OK with your mom" she said

"You know its always ok with my parents for you guys to come over and that is a great plan so you can seen him and we can seen his friends Daniel and John, we think they are really cute and cool" she said

"Yeah it will be great I can't wait" Alex said

"Yeah it will be and I can't wait too, I will see ya tomorrow at school" she said "Bye guys" and all of her friends said their "Good bye's" to her and she hung up the phone and she started to do her homework and she couldn't wait for tomorrow and for the rest of the week to be Friday so she can go out with Elliot and see him play football and cheer him on, she thought that she had a great day and that maybe her life will be better that she will have Elliot with her in her life and she went on with her day and when to bed dreaming about Elliot that night

**A/N: So I hope you all loved it as much as I wrote it, Well Elliot ask her out let see how things go the next day and Friday, I think Elliot had won Liv's heart and don't forget ****there is a war going on to get Elliot between Kathy and Liv even though Liv doesn't know about it yet and what does Kathy have up her sleeve for Olivia, just leave a review and I will see if what you want and I will put in the next chapter...**sorry for the late updates there will be more up with weekend...**thanks Love SuperSelena23 aka Selena Meloni******


	6. Chapter 6 what happens next

**Disclaimer: There are some charters they belong to Dick Wolf that are not mine but some are lol and I have change a few things in this story.**

**A/N: Well thanks for adding my story to your list to read, you guys are awesome and sorry for the late update I have been busy with school, homework, and work, and church. So here is another chapter for you guys, I really love you guys for reading this~Love SuperSelena23 (Selena Meloni)**

Beeping of the alarm clock awoken Olivia the next morning for her second day of school. She turn and groaning that she had to get up and get ready for school but had thought a minute later that she will be able to see Elliot again and that change her mind about getting up and get ready for school. So she went to get ready for her day to start and got all of her stuff she needed for school and left the house as fast as she can to be at school in time to meet up with Elliot so they can hangout more and she could wait.

Elliot on the other hand was so excited to get up the next morning for school so he can see the girl of his dreams. He make sure that he was wearing something nice and made sure he look nice for Olivia. He made sure that he had everything he need for school and left early for school to make sure he got some time with her alone before all of their friends got there and before school starts. When he walked out the door he took his phone out and went to text Olivia to tell her "Good morning" and that he was leaving for school already and to meet him by his locker and he thank God that he ask her for number from Richard to ask his little sister for her number when he forgot to get from her the day before.

Olivia was on her way to school when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she took it out and look at it and she didn't know who number it was "What the hell? Who is texting me? I don't know this number" She said when she stopped walking but she open the text and read the message:

"Good morning Liv, it me Elliot I know I didn't ask you for your number yesterday I forgot so I ask Richard and he asked his sister for it and he give it to me, so don't be mad that I did but I wanted to tell you that I was leaving for school and to meet me at my locker so we can hang out by El"

She smiled when she finished reading the text and she went to save his number to her phone with his name with it so she know it was him texting her and text him back "Morning El, it's cool I'm not mad at you for asking for my number, you said you forgot to ask and I just left for school too and ok I will meet you by your locker by Liv" she hit send and was happy that they were going to hang out again

Elliot was the first one at school before Olivia got there so he look at himself again to make sure he look good and then he heard her voice when she was walking up to Elliot locker

"Hey El, I'm here what's up and good morning" she said when she finally make her way to him then he turned to see her and smiled at her and she just took his breath away just the way she looked

"Hey Liv, you look great and good morning. Are you ready for school today?" he said to her and just looking at her and thinking that she was so beautiful and more than any girl in the school

"Well, you don't look bad yourself too El" she said when she blushed by the way he was looking at her and also because he looked so damn sexy in what he was wearing too

"So do you want to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat and talk? We can just hangout before class start and before our friends get here?" he ask her

"Sure ok we can do that" she said and smiled at him and they started walking to the cafeteria and when they made their way in, they looked for a table to set at

When they made it to the table Elliot pulled a chair out for her to set in before he took his set in the chair next to her

"Well, thank you El. That was nice of you to do for me" Olivia said well she look at him thinking how he was such a gentlemen to her and that maybe he was different from what everyone says about him

"Oh your welcome Liv, it's what I do all the time my mom told me to do it when you are with girl, so yeah but I don't do it a lot because I'm not with a girl all the time. I'm always with my friends" Elliot said to her

"Well, your mom is right about that and that nice to hear that you're not with a lot of different girls and only with your friends" Liv said and was happy that he didn't do that a lot for different girls just her

"Do you want something to eat liv?" he asked her

"Sure I would love something to eat, we can go and get it" she said

"No I will get it for you and you can save our sets, so no one can take our table and now this table will always be our table we can have breakfast and lunch at with you and me and our friends" he said when he got up to get them some food

"Ok that sounds great and I think that is a great idea and this table can be ours always" she smiled at him before he walk away

When Elliot walked away, Kathy walked in the cafeteria and she looked around to see if she can see anyone she knows and then she seen Olivia setting at a table by herself and thought that this was the time for her to talk to the bitch that was trying to take her man away, so she walked to where Liv was and started yelling at her

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" she yelled at Liv

"What?" Liv said looking at her questionably to see what she was talking about

"Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about bitch" she said getting in Liv's face

"What do you mean I really don't know what you talking about" she yelled back at her and that when Elliot was walking back to her and seen what was going on but he didn't know what was said but he knew that when he seen Kathy that is was going to be bad news for both him and Liv

"You need to stay away from Elliot, he is mine and no one else and I will fight you to keep him bitch" she getting angrier every time she talk to Liv

That's when Elliot was next to Kathy to put his tray on the table when he heard her said that to Liv, his Liv "Oh Kathy, don't call her that and I'm not your boyfriend anymore and that was a long time ago and I don't belong to you, And I can hang out with Liv if I want to or not, I make up my own mind myself ok Kathy not you" and he turn to Liv "Are you ok Liv?" he ask her to see if he was ok

"Yeah I'm ok El, I think I go to meet up with Mad and Al at their lockers" she said looking down so he couldn't she that she had tears running down her face

"What?!" he yelled "No, Liv it's ok Kathy is leaving and you are staying with me and she doesn't matter to me anymore, you matter more to me than she does, please don't leave"

"Are you sure?" she ask him and all he did was nodded his head and all she felt was happiness because he said that she matters to him than anyone "Ok I will stay"

"Ok than" he said to her and smiled than turn to Kathy to talk to her "You leave me and Liv alone Kathy, I don't belong to anyone maybe Liv right now but not you, I broke up with you because you cheated on me and I said I don't want anything to do with you anymore, so bye Kathy"

"But El, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I still want hyou" Kathy said Elliot but he just turn to set by Olivia to eat their breakfast

"But nothing Kathy, I don't want you so bye, we are trying to eat here" he said to her then put his arm around Olivia's shoulder and Liv just turn and smiled at him and Kathy just got mad and walked away

"I'm sorry for what Kathy said or try to do to you. She doesn't get it I don't want her anymore after what she did to me I couldn't trust her again, I just broke with her last year after football season was over and now I'm a free man well maybe not if you take me off the shelf so no one can take me away from you" he said trying to apologize for what Kathy did to her. To think he was not worth anything but he was worth everything to Liv's heart

"Oh...umm... It ok she didn't hurt me or anything. Is she always crazy like that?" she said so she can change the topic of her and him been a couple yet but they needed time to grow as friends

"Ok good and yeah she is" he said and both of them started eating their breakfast before their friends came or school started whatever come first

Their day went fin after everything that happened in the morning and now their day was over and they both hangout with their friends and talk about what happened the day before and what happened with Kathy that morning but Elliot did not tell his friends that he asked Liv out for Friday night. They were on their way to their lockers to go home and Liv was by herself at her locker when Fin came up to Liv so he can talk to her

"Hey Liv, I wanted to know if you are doing anything this Friday night? I wanted to know if you would like to go to the football game to see me play and we can hangout out later if your free" he ask her

"Oh, sorry Fin but I already have plans sorry" she said to him

"Oh, you do? What are you doing? Cleaning your hair or babysitting like every other girl says when they don't want to go out with someone" he said like he knew how it work when someone didn't like that person

"Oh, no actually I'm going to the game but with…" she said but he cut in

"Your friends, it's cool but you can come with me and we all can hangout" he said to her

"Well, I was going to say that I'm going with someone else. I'm sorry Fin but I already have a date to the game and after" she told him and he look dumbfounded that she already have a date and that someone asked her before he did and then he thought that the someone that asked her out already was Elliot

"Oh, you do? Who's your date some geek?" he asked her to see if his thought was right that it was Elliot that asked her out yesterday when he walked her home

"Yeah I do and no it's not a geek…. Um… it's Elliot, he asked me out yesterday after he walked me up to my house. I'm sorry Fin maybe next time but I don't know for sure" she said trying to let him down easy, she like Fin as a friend but not as a boyfriend but she really liked Elliot more

"Oh, he did. That's cool I guess. Well, I will see you later Liv" he said while he was backing up from her so he can leave

"Ok bye Fin, I will see ya later" she told him and she turn to get her stuff out from locker and to get her stuff to meet her friends because Elliot couldn't walk her home after school today. Her mother believed that she was going to Madison's for the weekend and they were going to the football game with Alex too but she didn't knew that Olivia was going to see Elliot and go out with him.

They met outside the doors of the school, so they can walk to her house and that's when she met Elliot to talk a little bit before her friends came, so they can get ready for their night at the game and for her to hang out with Elliot on a date but as friends

"Hey Liv, I can't wait for tonight and I know you can either" Madison said when she made her way to her friend

"Hey Mad, yeah I can't wait. It's going to be fun tonight and I can't wait for Elliot, so I can talk to him for a little while" she said to Madison and then Alex came up to them

"Man, I know you can't wait for your date with him. You couldn't stop talking about and we have no time for you and El to talk we have to get ready at your house so we can met the guys on time OK" she said "And we have to find something cute for you to wear for tonight and for him too"

"But I want to see him before we go" she said and her friends were giving her a look that says 'you can't we have no time' so they all can look good for tonight "Oh ok, I will just text him why we can meet and oh I have to tell you guys something too"

"Oh really? You do what is it tell us" they both say, they really wanted to know

"Ok I will tell you when we are walking to my house, so no know what I tell k" she said and Madison and Alex both nodded their head that they will talk later "K, I'm going to text El to let him know we are leaving and to tell him to see him later" when she pulled her cell phone out to text him

"Hey, El I know we are supposed to meet right now but me and the girls need to get ready for tonight and get my stuff ready for when I go to mad's" she text him fast and put her phone away and the girls started walking to her house

"Hey El, can't you wait for tonight because I know I can't" john said to him when he met up with all his friends by Elliot's locker

"Hey john, I can't wait I'm going to get to see Liv there tonight at the game but I didn't let the other thing I need to tell you all" he said put Fin jumped in mad as hell

"What the hell man? You ask Liv out and didn't tell us before she turn me down because of you" he said getting mad even more at him

"What?" all of his friends said all at once all surprised that Elliot already ask Liv out before they have been friends for a week and that Elliot was a head of Fin of getting her to be one of their girlfriend

"Mmm... That was what I want to tell you guys before Fin interpreted me, and she did?" he asked Fin

"Yeah she did and I think she's not going to go out with me ever because of you" he said mad as hell at him because Fin thought that he lost the bet and it was true he did lose Liv to Elliot because they were falling in love with each other more time they spend together

"Oh well, I'm sorry Fin if she doesn't want to go out with you it's her that make the choice not me" he said with a smile on his face because he was thinking of Liv and turning down Fin because of him

"Yeah whatever El, I'm still going to try my hardest to get her" he said still mad

"Come on Fin, I think you just lost the bet" Nathaniel said and everyone just said 'yeah' to agree with him

"Whatever" he said again

Just when Elliot was going to talk again his phone vibrate and he took his phone out and read Liv's text and reply

"Ok sure Liv it cool, I will meet you and girls at the corner of your street with the guys, I can't to see what you are going to wear bye Liv see ya later" he send his text back to Liv and she was happy that he understood that she had to get ready for tonight and they both went on with their day until they meet again later that night

"Ok, guys we should be getting going so we can get ready for tonight, man I really can't wait" Elliot said and all his friends just agreed and made their way home for their big night for the football game and the girls

It was close to 5 o'clock and the girls were almost ready to meet the guys at the corner of Liv's street when they started to look at themselves and thinking what they were wearing was ok to wear for their first date, Alex was going with John and Madison was going with Daniel and Liv with El and them all couldn't wait for their date to start

"What do you guys think?" Liv asked her two best friends and she came out of her bathroom wearing a really cute purple blouse/t-shirt that was Elliot favorite color that she found out when they asked what were their favorite colors and black skinny jeans and her hair in loose curls and down

"Wow Liv" both Madison and Alex said at the same time with their mouth slightly open "you look great, I think you are going to make Elliot totally not focus on the game tonight Liv" Maddy said and Alex just nodded in agreement

"You think so, and thanks guys for helping me out and do you really liked?" she ask her 2 best friends and the just said "yeah" to her question

"Come on guys we are all ready to go and the guys are going to meet us in like 10 minutes at the corner" Alex said when she look at the clock that it read 5:20 and they had 10 minutes to get what they need and meet the boys on time

**A/N: So I hope you all loved it as much as I wrote it, Well left you hanging on what happens when the girls meet the boys and the game later and don't forget ****there is a war going on to get Elliot between Kathy and Liv even though Liv doesn't know about it yet and what does Kathy have up her sleeve for Olivia, and we have a fight between Liv and Kathy and Elliot don't want her(Kathy). just leave a review and I will see if what you want and I will put in the next chapter...**sorry for the late updates there will be more up with week on my days off of work...**thanks Love SuperSelena23 aka Selena Meloni******


	7. Chapter 7 finally

**Disclaimer: There are some charters they belong to Dick Wolf that are not mine but some are lol and I have change a few things in this story.**

**A/N: Well thanks for adding my story to your list to read, you guys are awesome and sorry for the late update I have been busy with work, and church. So here is another chapter for you guys, I really love you guys for reading this~Love SuperSelena23 (Selena Meloni)**

When the girls finally made it to the corner of Liv's street to meet the guys, the guys was waiting for the girls for 10 minutes after the time they were supposed to meet the girls but they were happy that they finally made it so they can hang out and have a great night

"Hey Elliot here comes the girls and we have been waiting for them for 10 minutes" Daniel said when he saw the girls walking down the street and Join just nodded and Elliot had his back to the girls

"Yeah man, girls take forever to get ready they have to make sure everything is good before they leave the house" John added

"Hey guys cool it ok, they were probably making sure they didn't get Liv's mom suspicious on what they are doing" Elliot said trying to calm his friends down and don't get mad at the girls for been late to their met time

"Yeah your probably right El, they had to think of something to get Liv's mom off her back to come out with Mad and Al tonight" Daniel said and agreeing with Elliot and John nodded too that he understands what might have happened with the girls

"Hey guys, sorry we are late, we had to make sure Liv's mom bought our story about tonight" said Madison and Alex said together

"Hey its cool, we are just glad you guys made it" Elliot said before he turn around and saw the girls in front of him and his eyes landed on Olivia and just stared at her. He thought that she looked even more beautiful than before when he first saw her and she was wearing his favorite color and was kind of matching him because they were both wearing purple t-shirts "Wow Liv you look beautiful" he finally said to her and she started to blushed

"Well thank you El, you don't look half bad yourself Stabler" she said looking at him and thought he was the hottest guy she has ever seen in her life and she can't believe that he was all hers for the night she thought but to Elliot, he wanted a lifetime with her

"Really, I do?" He asked her and Liv just nodded her head in agreement "Well, thanks Liv, that is really nice of you to say that, it was sweet" he said and Daniel and John walked up to Madison and Alex and just stared at them before they said anything to the girls, so the girls started to talk to them

"Wow, Daniel you look really nice and you did that for just me" said Madison looking at Daniel and thinking he didn't look half decent to when they were at school, Daniel had a blue down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a bowtie with it and dark blue jeans

"Thanks Mad, you look great and I like what you are wearing" Daniel said and he couldn't help himself, he looked over her one more time take in what she was wearing. She was wearing pink with a heart shaped necklace and light blue skinny jeans and her superman

"Thanks Daniel, you really like what I'm wearing" she ask him when she ran her through her hair and all that Daniel could do was smile at her and she smiled back knowing that he really like what she had on

"Are you going to say anything or are you just going to just stand there John" Alex said to John, mad because he didn't say about how she looks like yet and she put her hands on her hips getting more mad every minute that passes because John still haven't did anything yet

"Oh yeah, you look nice Alex" he said and turn to Elliot "ok the girls are here can we go now to the game?" he asked and Daniel and Elliot just their heads at John on how he and how he wanted to get to the game even the game didn't start until 6:30pm, they had time but he wanted to get good to see the game

"Nice, I just look nice? Well thanks John for just telling me I just look nice and Mad and Liv gets beautiful and great and I just get nice, you are such a guy" Alex said mad that she ask him out and she should have just asked out another one of Elliot friends out then John like Richard, Madison's big brother he was cuter than John. Maybe next time she thought to herself

"Well, great and beautiful was taken so I just used what came to me first" he said to her trying to get himself out of the shit that he put himself into with Alex

That's when Elliot thought it was a good idea that they should head to the game and he walked up to John and put a hand on his shoulder and said "I think it's a good time to leave before the good seat are taken" he said and Liv came up and said "yeah I think so too" and they all started to walk down the street to the school

So Daniel and John both took the girls hands when they were walking and Elliot saw that and he was so scared to take Liv's hand because he didn't know if she wanted to hold his hand but he was from his thoughts when he felt a hand grabbed His and he looked down to see that Liv had her hand in his and his heart skip a beat and he look up and smiled at her and she smiled back at him and he was glad that she grabbed his hand because he might have not grabbed hers when they were walking

They finally made it to the school and they made their way to the football and when they got there the guys decided to pay for the girls to get in so Daniel and John left to get in line and Elliot turn to Liv and said "I will be right back Liv and I will pay for your ticket and you don't have to pay me back"

"Oh well, at least let me help you out with just a little bit of money El, the tickets are probably too much" she said to him putting her hand in her pocket to get some money out for her ticket but Elliot put his hand up stopping her to taking it out

"No it's ok Liv, trust me it won't be much if I show them my school I.D. we get the tickets for and I just have to get one ticket anyway" he told her and she looked at him funny thinking why is he getting just one ticket, did he had to leave already to get ready for his game

"One ticket but El, just one I thought you were coming in too before you had to get ready" she asked and he just nodded

"I'm coming in but I get to go in for free because I'm a football and we get in free to the games and if you are on the team or a cheerleader you don't have to pay anything to get in" he said and Liv finally understood why he had to buy one ticket and she thought maybe she should try out next year to be a cheerleader to get in the game free and be close to Elliot and they will go everywhere together

"Oh ok, I get it I will wait with the girls and we will wait for you guys to come back and go before the guys don't save you a spot in line" she said and give him a kiss on his cheek before he left to get in line with the guys

"Ummm ok Liv, I will" he said and he turn to get in line and was smiling that she kissed his cheek and was happy that she did "wow, I think I love this girl even more" he said to himself when he was walking to Daniel and John who was saving his spot in Line for him

"Why are you smiling about El" John ask him, seen how funny his friend looked like when he came up to them and Daniel said "yeah" to agree with John and Elliot just look at them for a minute before saying anything

"Huh, what did you say" he asked them and stop thinking about Liv and her lips he wanted to kiss with his own lips

"I said what are you smiling about? God you didn't hear me the first time did you" Daniel said to him

"Sorry about that, it's just that Liv kiss me on the cheek before I came here and God I think I love her even more because she is so sweet and kind" he told them why he was smiling

"Well Daniel, I think we just lost our friend to a great girl and I think he definitely deserves her too because she is not like Kathy at all" John said and Daniel agreed with him on that. Elliot does deserves a girl that will treat and care him with all of her heart and not be cheating on him and just use him for his money and they both know that Olivia will not be like that to him just the feeling they get from her

"Thanks guys, your are right I really do deserve her more than anyone in this whole world" he said to them and thought that Olivia could be the one girl he can spend his whole life with and he couldn't wait to be with her forever

**A/N: So I hope you all loved it as much as I wrote it, Well left you hanging on what happens at the game later and don't forget ****there is a war going on to get Elliot between Kathy and Liv even though Liv doesn't know about it yet and what does Kathy have up her sleeve for Olivia, and we have a fight between Liv and Kathy and Elliot don't want her(Kathy). just leave a review and I will see if what you want and I will put in the next chapter...**sorry for the late updates there will be more up with the days I'm on my days off of work...**thanks Love SuperSelena23 aka Selena Meloni******


End file.
